


Fall

by DanielLazerus



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielLazerus/pseuds/DanielLazerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my attempt at a bit of Yokozawa and Takano's college backstory, starting with their first meeting. Mostly Yokozawa's POV. Be warned: troubled, hurting Takano and conflicted Yokozawa. Lots more growls than smiles. Lemon eventually.</p>
<p>Originally posted under my Don't Preach penname on FanFiction 5/01/2012 (and it's still not finished).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SIH or JR or any of their characters.

* * *

Yokozawa stood near the dumpsters, smoking, disinterestedly watching the other "M" University students returning after their summer break.

The student-heavy housing unit his one room flat was located in was cheaply made and, about two thirds of the apartment complex's residents had gone home for the vacation. Having stayed behind, he'd enjoyed the absent, intrusive sounds coming through the paper-thin walls, the evidence of living over or under others. Given this, he really wasn't all that pleased to see his neighbors back again.

His normally serious demeanor grew increasingly stern as Yokozawa observed his classmates buzzing about. Witnessing the happy reunions of friends, he scowled. From his place of quiet surveillance, he caught snippets of excited chatter about trips and family. For him, however, there had been no reason to go home and, in truth, no real home to go to.

He had been born late into his parents lives. Though his mother and father always told him he was a blessing to them, they had never been particularly well off. For as long as they had been married, both worked and their hours only increased with his addition to the family. From an early age Yokozawa was acutely aware of how much his parents sacrificed for his well-being. As a result, he did his best to never complain, though being left on his own while his parents were putting in long hours at their jobs had often left him feeling more than a little lonely.

Given his family's circumstances, Yokozawa had left home even before he'd finished high school, hoping to ease their burden and to make a family of his own. He'd not accomplished either goal.

Not long after he left, his father had passed away suddenly. A freak accident on the docks where he'd worked for years. Heartbroken, Yokozawa's mother followed soon after, unable to go on it seemed, without her beloved husband. 

So, without anyone to return to, Yokozawa had remained in Tokyo. He'd  hoped that the remainder of his university vacation would offer him some fruitful time for his writing, but he'd no such luck: everything had stalled and even with all the quiet, no words came to him.

_At least I had that internship at Marukawa, so I can't say that I was entirely unproductive._

After tapping out his cigarette, Yokozawa threw the butt into the dumpster. He looked down to where half-a-dozen cats contentedly twined about his legs, happy for the meal he'd just given them.

"Merrroowwrrr," one particularly bold, yellow feline chirped, gazing up with unblinking green eyes.

He bent down and slowly extended his fingers, allowing the tom he'd nicknamed "Gunzi" to push into his hand.

Looking up from petting the cat, he saw an unfamiliar car pull up into the apartment's small crowded lot. Being that this unit housed students, few of the residents had vehicles. Yokozawa watched a striking, dark-haired youth clamber out. The boy opened the back door, pulled out a smallish suitcase and, to his surprise, a pet carrier. Gray eyes watched as the new arrival muttered some soft, soothing words to the mewling creature inside the carrier. Then the boy's phone rang. He set the pet crate with its now quiet occupant on the roof of the car as he pulled his cell out of his pocket to answer it.

"What?"

The surprisingly deep voice was sharp, and loud enough for Yokozawa to hear at least one side of the conversation clearly.

"Eighteen years you don't talk to me and now I'm not even gone a day and you ring me four times? If I'd known that was what I needed to do to have a conversation with you, I would have moved out when I was ten."

The boy's broad shoulder's stiffened as he listened to the caller on the other end of the line.

"I told you, a guy will come and pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow… No. I paid him already with the money you left… No. I don't need any more. Bye."

Yokozawa watched the boy put his phone away. The kid took up the carrier again and his suitcase. As the teen turned, their eyes caught and Yokozawa was momentarily stunned by the sharp amber gaze that met his own. He knew the newcomer had immediately ascertained his eavesdropping. He also knew he should have the decency to lower his eyes and look away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The two of them were locked into a silent standoff, until a loud voice pierced the hot afternoon air. Yokozawa dropped his eyes only to see the cats milling around his legs suddenly scatter.

"Oi, Yokozawa! What the hell did I say about you feeding those strays?" Sawada, the building's assistant manager, shouted.

Yokozawa glanced up again just in time to see the potbellied, middle-aged man lumber over to him. He casually kicked the empty, plastic plate he'd put the cats' food on under the dumpster as he pulled out a new smoke.

"Don't," he gruffed around his cigarette as the breathless man drew near.

"Eh?"

"You said _don't_ feed them," Yokozawa growled, lighting up.

"That's right! I don't want them hanging around."

"Well, do you see any cats here?" Staring hard at Sawada through his exhalation, Yokozawa's smoke-laden voice was brusque. "Any trace of feeding? I mean, you make these accusations when I'm just standing here innocently smoking."

"Don't get cocky with me, you disrespectful punk!" Sawada huffed, "I saw a dozen cats here!"

"Really?" Yokozawa's brows crooked in mock surprise.

Furious with this bad attitude, Sawada couldn't help but rise to the baiting tone. He glanced angrily around and his eye caught that of the boy carrying the suitcase.

"Hey! you there!"

The youth's head turned to him, revealing an apathetic gaze but Sawada pressed on. "You saw all those cats here. Right?"

The boy's expression didn't alter. "No," he said simply and began moving forward again.

Sawada sighed in exasperation at how these brats hung together, then he saw the carrier the teen held. His bushy brows folded and he redirected his fury at the new arrival.

"Hey, what the hell, Kid! No pets… Did you not read your lease?"

This distraction offered Yokozawa the opportunity to amble away, making a very casual looking escape. Still, his conscience pricked him and he felt uncomfortable just leaving the other boy to Sawada's haranguing, especially after the guy had defended him in a way. At the base of the stairs, Yokozawa stopped. He cursed his responsible nature and turned around to see what further mess would occur as a result of his disobedience.

However, rather than act flustered, the new tenant simply stared at the assistant manager until Sawada became unnerved. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Pet deposit," the newcomer offered coolly. "Substantial."

He set both his case and the carrier down and pulled out his wallet. From this he extracted a sheet of paper and handed it over.

Yokozawa watched as the assistant manager's expression shifted immediately. Sawada passed the slip back. After a moment of consideration, trying to save face he declared huffily, "Pet deposit or no, that thing gets out or makes too much noise... You'll both be looking for a new home!

"Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Though his words were polite the new arrival's tone indicated otherwise.

"Damn delinquents!" Sawada muttered, retreating from the expressionless gaze. He nodded at the watching Yokozawa. "I have my eye on you too, Yokozawa! So don't get too comfortable!"

The two young men watched the huffing manager disappear around the edge of the building. The boy with the carrier picked up his things and began moving once more towards the building. Yokozawa nodded slightly when the other's eyes connected with his again as he made way over to the base of the stairs.

"So, you like cats?" the new arrival asked, though his voice sounded disinterested.

Yokozawa looked down at the carrier. A soft, mournful mew emanated from inside it.

"They're easier to get along with than people."

Yokozawa heard a snort and looked up into the boy's eyes and noticed a flicker of light there.

"No argument here," the boy murmured as he mounted the stairs.

Figuring this to be the end of their conversation, Yokozawa said nothing. He headed up to his apartment and was surprised to see the other traveling his same route a few paces ahead of him.

Finally, when the other youth had just passed Yokozawa's door, the newcomer turned and stared hard at him. "What's up with the following? I don't need any more stalk... er... strays!"

Yokozawa felt his anger rise at this, though he kept his face impassive. It gave him no small satisfaction then, to pull his apartment key out of his pocket and dangle it meaningfully in front of his accuser before slipping it into the lock before him.

"I live here."

The other boy set his suitcase down and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key of his own, slipping it into the door next to Yokozawa's. "I guess we're neighbors then," He murmured without apologizing.

"Ummmm..." Yokozawa, opened his door without further comment. Then, for some reason, feeling unusually generous, he looked over at his new neighbor and offered with a nod, "I'm Yokozawa."

The other boy's eye's widened a bit at this verbal olive branch. He nodded back, "Saga… uh … wait, I mean Takano."

"Don't know your own name?" Yokozawa rumbled, getting even for the "stray" comment. He regretted this when the slight flicker of friendship that had lit Takano's eyes blew out.

"Long story," Takano mumbled looking away as he opened his own door and pushed his case in with his foot.

Again Yokozawa found himself going against his usually solitary nature. "Maybe you can tell it to me sometime."

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw an ember's glow again in the other's gaze as Takano glanced back at him briefly before he turned away once more and moved into his apartment.

"Maybe," Takano mumbled before closing the door behind him.


	2. Seating Arrangements

Adjusting the shoulder strap of his pack, Yokozawa wended his ways through the crowded University halls.

It was the first week of classes and the campus crackled with "new-term" energy. Everywhere his gray eyes glanced he saw it: young women walking together in giggling groups, guys bumping shoulders and grinning.

As at his building, he personally he found all these displays of sociability annoying. He was at M to get a degree, get out into the world, be productive, nothing else. In his eyes, Japan would be better off if more young people followed this model.

Glancing to his right and seeing the room number for his next class, Yokozawa exhaled a sigh of relief. There were still several minutes before the session started and he was pleased to slip into the lecture hall and find it almost uninhabited.

Moving down to the middle of the tiered rows, two seats in from the edge, he slipped his pack off and sat down, making himself as comfortable as possible in the hard chair.

Uncomfortable seating aside, Yokozawa was glad to have made it through all his foundation literature courses and now have the chance to take some more advanced classes.

He was particularly interested in this one since the professor, Miyagi, was reported to be crazy but also a genius, and not much older than his students. Studying under someone young, who had already accomplished so much in pursuit of his passions, Yokozawa hoped would encourage his own endeavors; another reason he had signed up for the course.

As he sat down, he noted the few other early-birds in the lecture hall were deeply engaged with their phones, most likely checking messages or typing out texts. His own was turned off and tucked into the side pocket of his pack. There was little temptation for him to pull it out and power it on: it had rung maybe twice since he'd finished his summer internship and both times had proven to be wrong numbers.

Instead, he removed one of the books assigned for class from his backpack.

_Reading ahead never hurts, after all._

He was deeply engrossed in the text's introduction when he felt a leg bump against his own. Looking up, Yokozawa's eyes widened in surprise to see his new neighbor standing next to him. Although he wondered if "new" was actually still the correct word, since it had been about two weeks now since Takano had moved in.

He hadn't seen the other young man since that first day... Not that he'd been keeping an eye out for him, or anything.

Following their initial exchange, the only signs that someone had taken up residence next to him was the occasional forlorn mewing of his neighbor's pet leaking through the thin walls. And a few times he'd heard a hard thump or a crash. Other than this, Takano's side of his flat was remarkably silent.

Yokozawa pulled his knees in to make room for Takano to pass by him. Rather than move down the row, however, he watched slightly stunned as, instead, Takano slumped with a low grunt into the seat right beside him.

A frown creased his mouth and Yokozawa's brow furrowed. Amber eyes glanced over and, seeing his expression, Takano arched a dark brow.

"Problem?"

Yokozawa nodded with his head, indicating the abundance of empty chairs. While he was used to the crush of the city, he preferred having space whenever possible. That's why he'd chosen to sit as he had. The way he'd placed himself, he'd learned, deterred others from sitting next to him unless the room was completely packed.

"There's plenty of seats available…" _Why sit here?_ He left the question unasked but even so, his annoyance was obvious.

"I like this seat just fine. Wouldn't have sat down here if I didn't." Takano's voice was as unperturbed as his expression.

Yokozawa's frown deepened at this.

Takano opened his book bag and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "Of course, if my sitting here bothers you, you could always move." He kept his gaze on the papers before him as he said this, his voice bored. Then he looked back up at Yokozawa. "As you said, 'there are plenty of seats available.'"

The soft glint in the gaze that met Yokozawa's contained an unspoken challenge. Yokozawa grunted in response and shifted in his seat, extending his legs back out, making it clear the he was digging in.

"I'm not moving." The barest trace of a growl edged his voice.

"Ah, good. Then it seems we're both settled." Takano returned his attention to his papers.

Determined to seem as unaffected as his new seat mate, Yokozawa made a show of opening his book once more, but he found that he could no longer concentrate.

_How bothersome._

Glancing up he saw that the room rapidly filling now, more students filing in by the moment.

_I suppose I could just get up and move before all the other seats are taken… But why should I? I was here first!_

Turning slightly, he looked back over at Takano, sitting apparently oblivious next to him. Then his eye caught the characters at the top of one of the papers held in Takano's hand. Yokozawa worked to keep the smirk off his face.

"Are you sure you're in the right class, freshman?"

"Eh?" Takano lifted his shaggy dark head, looking mildly startled. It was the most expressive Yokozawa had seen the other boy's handsome face.

_Wait… Did I just think 'handsome'?_

"This is an advanced class. If you're a first year, you should be in foundations." Disconcerted by his thoughts, there was more edge to Yokozawa's voice than was merited. Rather than shrink at the tone, however, Takano paused, looking thoughtful a moment before one corner of his mouth curled up slightly.

"That might be true for most first year's, Yokozawa-senpai. But I scored high enough on my entrance exams I was exempted." Takano plucked a sheet from his pile and held it out with both hands in a false show of deference.

Yokozawa gritted his teeth at the rude tone in Takano's "senpai" and refused to take the paper, but his gray eyes scanned the document and he saw what Takano said was indeed true.

_Fuck… Not only is this brat a smart ass, he's just plain smart._

Rather than reply, Yokozawa "hrumpphed" and turned away. He ignored Takano now and pretended to re-engage with his book. Takano tucked the form back among the rest of his papers when he realized Yokozawa was apparently through with him, his expression only just shy of smug.

A moment later, Professor Miyagi entered the room and spent the whole first class lecturing about the glories of Matsuo Basho. Yokozawa and Takano sat side by side in silence listening with half an ear, each shooting covert glances at the other when he thought he wasn't looking.

* * *

 

 _Fuck…Takano is so troublesome._ Yokozawa's frown deepened as he stared at the empty seat beside him.

_First he annoys me by sitting next to me for weeks and now he annoys me by disappearing._

After the first day of Miyagi's class, an unspoken gauntlet had been thrown down and both he and Takano had begun showing up earlier and earlier to claim their seats, always sitting in the same spot, letting the other know in no uncertain terms that he would not be moved.

As much as he hated to admit it, Yokozawa had become used to Takano's presence beside him. Even worse, as time had passed and he'd listened to the questions the younger man asked and his answers to Miyagi's often convoluted queries, he had, to his horror, begun to find himself harboring a growing admiration.

Takano was well beyond smart, he was brilliant, and often in the most surprising ways.

It made Yokozawa want to hate him, himself having to strive so hard to stay among the top of the class, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it.

While he tried not to spend too much time on the why of this- there was no doubt Takano was still very much an ass- Yokozawa wondered if part of his increasingly complex feelings about his rivalrous seatmate didn't stem from the fact that ,despite his amazing mind and poor attitude, it was clear to him as well that Takano was also deeply troubled.

To make matters worse, it wasn't as if they spent enough time together that he should know this: he rarely saw Takano outside of class and when he did they barely spoke to each other. In fact, it distressed Yokozawa considerably when he finally realized that his awareness of Takano's troubles had grown from perhaps too careful observation.

But no matter how hard he tried, he found he simply couldn't stop paying attention.

It was Takano's previous absences that had first alerted him to the possibility the younger man was struggling; absences that had become more and more frequent.

Originally it was just a single class missed here and there, but Yokozawa soon noted, each time Takano showed up after one of these, he looked somehow wrong, his aloof air worn thin, eyes not just guarded but red and weary.

Lately too, Takano's normally neat appearance had become increasingly disheveled, more so after each disappearance. And the last few weeks the younger man's face had grown thinner, as though Takano wasn't eating enough, if at all.

_Has anyone else around Takano had noticed?_ _Does he even have anyone else to notice?_

_Not that it's any of my business one way or the other._

But somehow, Yokozawa had found it feeling more and more like his business. Especially since there had been signs something was amiss at the apartment as well.

Though Takano was still more like a ghost there than a neighbor, now cigarette butts, empty beer cans and liquor bottles littered the previously clean balcony Yokozawa could see from his own.

There had been more crashes too, of late, caught through the thin walls, and even more sad meowing. And the previous week, starting early in the evening and going on through most of the night, Yokozawa had also heard thin strains of music weeping through the plaster and, after some time, he'd realized it was the same song being played over and over again.

His mother had done that for weeks after his father had died.

As if this could dislodge these unhappy thoughts, Yokozawa shook his head. He turned his gaze once more up to the front of the classroom where Miyagi was lecturing. The professor's delivery was as charismatic as ever, but unlike the rest of the class, today, he could not be captivated.

A few minutes later there was something that did claim his full attention, however.

"Ah, welcome to class, Takano-kun." Miyagi had stopped mid-sentence to address the lanky figure slinking into the back of the classroom. "Have you been gone from us so long that you forgot the lecture commenced at eleven?"

Yokozawa's chest grew tight and his heart inexplicably began pounding the second he glanced back and saw Takano standing there.

 _What the hell is wrong with me, why am I reacting like this?_ He couldn't take his eyes off Takano, and found himself staring as he watched Takano bow deeply.

"No, Professor. Please accept my apology for the disruption."

If his appearance wasn't telling enough, Takano's tone immediately struck Yokozawa as 'off,' and it wasn't contrition or embarrassment that weighted his voice.

"We can discuss your apology after class," Miyagi replied and then returned to his lecture, barely missing a beat, picking up just where he'd left off without even glancing back down at his notes.

A growing sense of unease gripped Yokozawa's low belly when, once he was dismissed, rather than move forward to claim his usual spot, Takano simply slipped into the first open aisle seat.

"Yokozawa-kun, your thoughts on the tragedy?"

Yokozawa whipped his dark head around to encounter Miyagi's keen blue stare. He cleared his throat and began to extend his analysis to the play the professor had been discussing, wondering all the while if somehow a more pressing tragedy wasn't currently unfolding in the young man now seated seven rows behind him.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I have missed this quarrelsome pair... and you too my dear readers. I am envisioning this piece to be about the length of "College Daze": so ten chapters... Give or take a dozen.
> 
> Oh, and I am aware my timeline is off-canon, but I couldn't resist a cameo by Miyagi.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always and your feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Outside Assignments

_What the hell am I doing?_

Though he had a lunch study group to get to, Yokozawa instead found himself  waiting outside the lecture hall. Once again, his heart thrummed hard in his chest, only to increase when Takano emerged.

Whatever Miyagi had wanted to discuss with his absentee student didn't take that long. But it was clear, as Takano stepped out into the hall, dark head was bent and shoulders stooped, that the young professor's words had impacted him.

Something inside Yokozawa broke at the sight. He hesitated a moment, debating again whether or not to call out. After all, Takano hadn't noticed him, too lost in his own world at the moment.

I _could just go… I might even still make it to some of the study session._ But Yokozawa's mouth suddenly developed a mind of its own, and before he could stop it…

"Oi, Takano-kun."

At the sound of his name, Takano looked up. Seeing Yokozawa standing there, his posture immediately straightened and the unhappy look on his face slipped back into its usual impassive mask.

"Everything okay?" The second the words left him, Yokozawa felt stupid.

_Fuck, I sound like a worried mama._

One of Takano's brows ticked upwards but his voice remained flat. "Sure."

Yokozawa frowned, watching Takano stuff fingers with nails chewed down to their quicks into stained jean pockets. He hadn't intended to say anything more, but once again the words seemed to fly out on their own accord.

"You missed the last three classes…"

This time Takano's expression didn't shift but his voice came out harsh, "What the hell? Are you keeping track of me?"

"You sit right fucking next to me every class!" Yokozawa snapped back in response. "So, it's a little hard not to notice when you don't show!"

"Well, you won't need to worry about that anymore. You can have the whole damn row to yourself now!"

Instantly, the anger on Yokozawa's face shifted to puzzlement. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm dropping the class."

"Why? That's stupid. You're the best student in there!"

Although it was true, Yokozawa's face grew hot when he realized what he'd just said. More disconcerting than this open admission, however, was how his chest hollowed and his gut twisted at the idea of spending the rest of the semester without Takano beside him.

Takano was obviously caught off guard by his words, but he recovered quickly and his expression shifted into one of open anger.

"Are you and Miyagi in cahoots or something? You sound like his parrot…" As if realizing how bitter he sounded, Takano shut his mouth with a snap. When he spoke again, his voice was still gruff but considerably lower.

"Look, don't waste your time worrying about me."

Though he was glad to have some insight as to what had transpired between Miyagi and Takano, being called the professor's parrot stung. Yokozawa stared at Takano, his own face now carefully blank.

"Who's worried? I just said you were 'stupid' for quitting."

Despite this response, he was concerned. _Really_ concerned. Now that Takano stood so close, his too astute eyes had been given the chance to study the younger man.

In addition to his anxiety-torn fingers, the skin beneath Takano's red-rimmed eyes looked bruised with lack of sleep. His shaggy hair hung greasy around a pale face, drawn too-tight over high cheekbones and Takano's clothes were just as bad, appearing as though they had been worn for several days in a row. And if their wrinkles alone weren't indicative, the smell of smoke and alcohol caught in the fabric confirmed this.

Color flashed into Takano's sunken cheeks and he snorted in disgust."I'm not _stupid_! And I know how to take care of myself, _Senpai_. "

"Obviously." Yokozawa stated his disbelief eloquently within this one word.

Takano was in no state for sarcasm, and his reply was growled more than spoken. "You know, you, Professor Miyagi, and your concern for my well-being can all fuck off!"

With this, he turned and stormed away down the hall. It took Yokozawa a second to recover from his shock at Takano's parting words.

_Who the hell does that little shit think he's talking to?_

Their exchange had stirred all sorts of uncomfortable feelings within him. Rage at the fore, he took a step forward, heading off after Takano to make it be known he would not be dismissed like that.

_Not by anyone! Let alone some freshman punk!_

A voice to his side stopped him.

"Yokozawa-san?"

Quickly Yokozawa settled his face and straightened his shoulders. He turned to find himself face to face with Fujimura Hitomi, whom he shared a business class with. Internally he winced. She had been dropping not-so-subtle hints all term that she wanted him to ask her out, and, although pretty, she held no appeal for him.

"Ah, I am glad I caught you, Yokozawa-san." Fujimura lowered her head and looked up at him coyly from under long lashes. "A few of us from class are getting together on Friday night for drinks. Seiji-san's coordinating it all.

"I wondered if you'd like to join us?"

Still reeling from his exchange with Takano and Fujimura's invitation caught him off guard.

"No! I'm busy!"

Fujimura's dark eyes widened at the ferocity of his voice. Seeing this, Yokozawa grimaced. Not that he would have accepted anyways but, as if his natural brusqueness didn't cause him enough problems already, now he'd offended a classmate, however annoying.

"Uh, please excuse me, Fujimura-san. I didn't intend to be rude."

A blush filled Hitomi's cheeks at the apology. Cocking her head, her eyes followed Yokozawa's unconscious glance back at Takano's fading figure. She had been standing off to the side unnoticed, waiting for the chance to speak to him and had heard part of their heated exchange.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"What? No!" Yokozawa's gray eyes widened with horror at the thought.

"I barely know him… Besides, it's not like that." Realizing how defensive he sounded, he stopped, suddenly worried he had protested too much for Fujimura to believe him.

Thankfully she merely offered a teasing smile in response. "I was only joking, Yokozawa-san; you're too serious. It would do you good to go out!"

The shy young woman from a moment before disappeared as she slipped into a more flirtatious persona. "And if you've no attachments, then, there's no reason for you not to join us! Neh?"

Though he had no desire to go and even less inclination to spend time outside class around Hitomi, her poor humor struck an uncomfortable place inside him. It was an aspect of himself he'd suspected for years but felt moved to contest.

"Okay, sure."

"Really?" Hitomi's doe eyes widened considerably. "I mean… Great! Can I have your number? Uh, just so I can call you with the details once we decide where we're going."

Yokozawa shrugged and held out his hands for the proffered phone. He typed in his number and only when he'd finished did he realize that Hitomi had still been speaking to him.

"What did you say, Fujimura-san? I didn't quite catch that."

"Oh, I was just saying, Yokozawa-san, that you're better off distancing yourself from that fellow you were talking with anyways."

The proprietary tone that had suddenly come into Hitomi's voice was off-putting enough, but Yokozawa found her words even more troublesome. He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Hitomi shot a look down the hall the direction Takano had been but he was no longer visible.

"I was at a party last weekend and he was there; he crashed the party actually.

"The guy was a mess! My friend Mika told me that he shows up like that at different events all over campus. And that he'll do anything while he's there… alcohol, drugs…

"And _anyone_."

Hitomi dropped her voice sounding scandalized, "girls or guys it doesn't matter."

_Takano does… What would push someone to such destruction?_

Hitomi took Yokozawa's silence as shock. Actually it was shock, just not the sort that she imagined. Her voice shifted to conspiratorial,"Isn't that disgusting?" 

She took this opportunity to set a small hand on Yokozawa's arm. "Like I said, you'd be wise to stay away from him, Yokozawa-san. He's a sinking ship."

"Ah, Yokozawa-kun, I am glad that I caught you."

Miyagi's call pulled Yokozawa from his reverie. At the sound of the young professor's voice, Fujimura had taken her hand away.

Yokozawa was glad for this; it saved him the embarrassment of shaking her off. He was not one who appreciated gossips and, despite what she'd just told him about Takano, the one he found himself truly disgusted with was her.

"I should go, Yokozawa-san. I'll call you later. Okay?" Fujimura's smile was bright as she withdrew and fluttered off down the hall.

Miyagi watched her depart, his blue eyes shining with appreciation at the way her skirt swayed, before returning to address his student.

"Uh, as I was saying, Yokozawa-kun… I'm glad that I caught you. I wanted to speak to you about Takano-kun."

A furrow formed on Yokozawa's brow. "Why me, Professor?"

This caused Miyagi's own smooth forehead to take on a similar crease. "Well… Because you're his friend. I mean, certainly you must be very concerned for him?"

_Friend?_

Seeing the lingering confusion on Yokozawa's face, Miyagi paused and then suddenly became slightly flustered. "Perhaps I was mistaken, but I assumed you were close since you two always sit together… I mean, it's a good sized class, but the lecture hall is hardly packed… There's plenty of seats…"

 _Plenty of seats…_ This familiar refrain caused Yokozawa to grunt in mild amusement.

_Is it possible that this is what I have been feeling then?... That we're friends?..._

_Did Takano ever think this?_

In truth, it had been so long since Yokozawa had had a friend, he couldn't actually remember what friendship felt like.

"Well, look…" Miyagi's youth showed through as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "If you're not friends, I know at least that he respects you. I have seen it in his expression when you're talking in class."

This caused Yokozawa to start. As keen as his eyes were, he'd never noticed any such thing.

"You both show aptitude, Yokozawa-kun. But you're the upperclassman here, and this is Takano's first year. And I have learned already that sometimes the best minds are also the most troubled.

"So, however you know him, when you see Takano-kun, I encourage you to talk with him...

"Set an example.

"I trust you know from your own experience, the first year at University can be very difficult… New environment, new freedoms… Not everyone navigates these shifts seamlessly."

It stunned Yokozawa to see the sincerity in Miyagi's face.

"I know I am asking a lot of you, but try and get him to come back to class."

Before Yokozawa could reply, Miyagi looked down at his watch. "Damn, I'm late for a meeting."

With a quick nod he indicated that their little conference was concluded. And after adjusting his work case, he stepped off down the halls. The professor had only gone a few feet when he stopped and looked back.

"Consider this an outside assignment, Yokozawa-kun. I believe you can do it."

Yokozawa nodded dumbly in acceptance. Miyagi flashed him a pleased grin before striding away, disappearing halfway down the corridor into one of the faculty offices.

Standing outside the lecture hall for several more minutes, an anxious frown on his face, the exact same question rolled over and over in Yokozawa's mind as when he'd first been waiting for Takano.

_What in the hell am I doing?_

Although now this question seemed exceedingly more complex than it had been thirty minutes before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
